Acompañame
by Eiko007
Summary: Inuyasha se sinete solo si nadie come con el y Kagome le promete que siempre lo compañara pero por culpa de Kikyo rompe su promesa... hay un mal entendido entre la pareja pero finalemnte se resuelve e Inuyasha le pide a Kagome que le acompañe en algo mas.


"**Acompáñame"**

Kagome suspiro mirando el fuego sin despegar su mirada de este… Inuyasha no tenia ni la mas mínima vergüenza… suspiro… miro hacia los lados y no vio a nadie… se sentía terrible… Miroku y Sango se habían ido junto con Kirara y Shippo a la aldea de los taijiya para reparar el Hiraikotsu de Sango nuevamente… y ellos habían continuado con la búsqueda de los Shikon No Kakera… suspiro nuevamente… había pasado queriendo tanto que eso sucediera… había deseado tanto volver a viajar aunque fuese por un muy corto tiempo al lado de Inuyasha solamente… a solas…

Y el inútil y tonto lo arruinaba todo!!! Y de una forma definitiva… lo odiaba… frunció el ceño y lanzo una piedra al fuego molesta… volteo a ver el ramen de Inuyasha preparado junto al de ella… incluso con lo que estaba haciendo ella había pensado en esperarlo… era una grosería…

'Porque soy tan tonta y aun tengo esperanzas???...' suspiro y tomo sus palillos y su ramen…

-Que Kikyo le acompañe a comer entonces porque yo no voy a hacerlo…- enfadada comenzó a comer tan rápido como podía… termino y dejo los restos de su ramen junto al frio de Inuyasha y se cambio de ropa… extendió su bolsa de dormir y se metió dentro de ella… se tardo un poco en dormir… pero finalmente lo logro y sin un solo rastro del Hanyou…

'estúpido…' ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir al igual que una lagrima traicionera que bajo por su rostro…

Inuyasha justamente llego en ese momento… suspiro y sacudió un poco su haori nuevamente por la culpa de ese maldito Youkai…

-Feh!!!...- camino despacio hacia la fogata y se asusto al no ver a Kagome… estaba casi seguro de que iba a encontrarla esperándolo… se volteo y le vio en su bolsa de dormir… se acerco despacio teniendo miedo de que le sentara sin darle tiempo para explicarle su retraso… pero no pensó mas en eso al ver una lagrima en su rostro…

Intento tocarla con su mano pero le encogió y le cerro en un puño…

'idiota la hiciste llorar…' el Hanyou suspiro… siempre lo hacia… y no entendía porque siempre la lastimaba aun cuando era lo que menos quería… vio que dormía… pero que aun así su rostro no era tranquilo y pacifico como cuando el le observaba por las noches cuando nadie lo veía… ahora estaba preocupado… decepcionado… suspiro y se alejo de la muchacha dormida… se sentó en donde Kagome había estado sentara y vio su ramen frio… sintiendo que su corazón le dolía… porque el mismo le había pedido que nunca le volviera a dejar comer solo… volteo a verla y se sintió terrible…

**---Flash back---**

-Inuyasha… porque no comes???...- Inuyasha simplemente le miro suplicante…

-Porque no comes conmigo???... acompáñame…- Kagome le sonrió y se sentó a su lado tomando una barrita energética de su mochila…

-Ya cene… pero puedo comer esto mientras tu comes tu ramen…- Inuyasha sintió el tremendo impulso de abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho pero no lo hizo… como siempre… lo evito…

-Gracias…- se sonrojo al sentir que la chica se sentaba mas cerca de el… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo comió despacio… porque sabia que al terminar Kagome iba a separarse de el y la noche era un poco fría a pesar de que estaban en una cabaña abandonada…

-Inuyasha… no te gusta comer solo???...- el simplemente movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…

-Desde que mi madre murió… siempre comí solo… y eso me hacia sentir mucho mas solo… y…- mejor no continuo… además asumía que la muchacha ya había obtenido la respuesta que deseaba…

Kagome simplemente se acerco mas a el…

-Lo lamento… pero hoy ya no estas solo Inuyasha… nos tienes a todos…- el simplemente le sonrió a la muchacha respondiendo a su sonrisa cuando la volteo a ver al terminar su ramen…

- Y si quieres para que estés mas tranquilo… te prometo que siempre voy a comer contigo de ahora en adelante si???...- su mirada se ilumino y nuevamente quiso abrazarla… pero no lo hizo… completamente… puso su mano en su hombro acercándola un poco mas a el…

-Gracias…-

La chica sonrió y se apoyo un poco mas contra su cuerpo… el simplemente se relajo hasta que sintió una mirada a su espalda… se volteo disimuladamente y vio que Miroku Sango y Shippo estaban muy despiertos y atentos… incluso Kirara!!!... gruño suavemente pero su molestia se disipo levemente al ver que Kagome se había dormido apoyada en su pecho… y permaneció así con ella unos momentos mas antes de cargarla y dejarla en su bolsa de dormir…

**---Fin flash back---**

Suspiro nuevamente y levanto su ramen frio como su corazón para comenzar a comer… nuevamente… solo…

------

-Kagome… ya es hora de seguir nuestro viaje…- Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al Hanyou frente a ella… iba sonreírle cuando recordó su viaje nocturno y frunció el ceño… se puso de pie y tomo su mochila dándole la espalda y yendo a cambiarse detrás de unos arbustos y un árbol… Inuyasha simplemente no se movía… lo estaba ignorando… frunció el ceño…

-Oe mujer que te pasa??? Me estas ignorando???...-

Kagome salió de entre los arbustos nuevamente con su uniforme de siempre y se arrodillo junto a su bolsa de dormir para enrollarla y guardarla de nuevo… Inuyasha le veía mas furioso…

-OE!!! ESTOY AQUÍ MUJER!!!- Kagome simplemente siguió ignorándolo e Inuyasha se sintió indignado…

-Bien!!! Si tu vas a ignorarme… yo también lo hare…- el Hanyou le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos molesto… la chica simplemente se levanto y como su mochila comenzando a caminar e Inuyasha la siguió…

'Mujer tonta… como cree que va a ignorarme???…' Inuyasha no dejaba su enojo a un lado… y así se la paso toda la mañana… hasta que comenzó a notar el cansancio de la muchacha al viajar sin descansar con la pesada mochila sobre sus hombros… suspiro y se acerco por detrás… tomo la mochila y la puso sobre su hombro…

-Esto esta muy pesado para ti…- Kagome simplemente siguió caminando… ni siquiera le volteo a ver… Inuyasha le vio furioso… camino mas rápido y se paro delante de ella sin dejarle pasar…

-Oe!!! No vas a darme las gracias???!!! No vas a hablarme si quiera??? Que es lo que quieres???!!!...- Kagome simplemente le vio molesta… pero entonces noto… su haori no estaba amarrado… esa pequeña cuerda negra que siempre cruzaba su pecho estaba suelta y le vio furiosa…

-Osuwari!!!!- Inuyasha le vio asustado y cayo al piso… Kagome tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar indignada… cuando el hechizo dejo de surtir efecto Inuyasha se puso de pie y se paro frente a la muchacha tomándola por los hombros pero Kagome se alejo de su toque como si le quemara…

Inuyasha le vio furioso… pero también dolido…

-Que es lo que quieres que diga???...- Kagome simplemente le vio molesta y siguió caminando… Inuyasha le tomo por la mano y la halo hacia el abrazándola y haciendo que la mochila cayera al suelo… Kagome no se resistió mas… e Inuyasha se sintió aliviado por unos momentos a pesar de que la chica no correspondiera su abrazo… pero luego el olor de sus lagrimas lo hicieron soltarle de inmediato y buscar su rostro…

-Que… que… que te pasa??? Porque estas llorando???...- Kagome no le respondió simplemente miro el piso… Inuyasha le soltó por completo y ella se dio la vuelta para tomar su mochila… pero Inuyasha lo hizo adelantándose… y comenzando a caminar… Kagome simplemente camino delante de el en completo silencio… hasta que se detuvieron a comer… luego sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra siguieron con su viaje hasta el anochecer… buscando un lugar cerca de un rio…

Inuyasha estuvo feliz de encontrarlo… Kagome comenzó a armar el campamento y el encendió el fuego para luego ir hacia el rio… hasta que por segunda vez en el día escucho a Kagome hablar…

-Vas a verla de nuevo???...- Inuyasha se quedo congelado… con que de eso se trataba… se volteo despacio y vio la chica dolida… suspiro y se fue a sentar a su lado…

-No… iba al rio…- Kagome le vio casi a punto de llorar…

-Mentira… ibas a verla de nuevo… pero ya no importa… ve…- Inuyasha simplemente suspiro… como podía explicarle…

-Iba al rio a lavar una herida si???...- Kagome le vio sorprendida…

-Herida???...- Inuyasha asintió y llevo sus manos a su haori… lo abrió y le mostro una cortadura que iba desde el lado izquierdo de su ombligo por el costado hasta casi llegar a su columna… y Kagome le vio asustada….

–Inuyasha!!! Porque no me dijiste???...- Kagome vio su Kosode color crema lleno de sangre y supuso que fue cuando lo sentó por la mañana…

-Cuando llegue estabas dormida… y como estas tan molesta conmigo… pues supe que no ibas a escucharme…- Kagome simplemente le miro sintiéndose muy mal… y llorando de nuevo…

-Lo lamento Inuyasha… perdóname yo… yo no sabia… yo creí…- la chica no siguió para llorar un poco mas fuerte e Inuyasha la abrazo con suavidad…

-Siento haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola ayer por la noche… yo solamente quería preguntarle a Kikyo si tenia mas pistas sobre Naraku… solamente eso… pero un Youkai me ataco desde el agua por sorpresa cuando iba de vuelta… y pues tuve que acabar con el… y secarme…-

Kagome simplemente sollozo contra el pecho del chico hasta calmarse y luego se alejo de el buscando su botiquín de primeros auxilios…

-Ven… levanta el brazo… quiero ponerte alguna pomada para poder vendarte…- Inuyasha asintió y dejo que la muchacha lo curara… sintiéndose mucho mejor al sentir suavemente sus dedos sobre su piel y su cuidado al curar sus heridas… amaba la forma en la que lo hacia… la amaba a ella… pero no podía decirlo… no podía… el… no lo merecía…

-Oe… que es lo que habías pensado???...- Kagome inmediatamente puso el ultimo esparadrapo para mantener las vendar en su lugar y miro hacia el fuego sonrojada… ya estaba bastante oscuro… pero estaba segura de que Inuyasha le veía perfectamente…

-Que pensaste que te hizo llorar???...- Kagome le volteo a ver…

-Estaba furiosa!!!... y decepcionada…- Inuyasha se acerco mas a su rostro y Kagome se sonrojo… el mismo se sonrojo pero estaba decidido a averiguar lo que la muchacha había pensado…

-Que pensaste de mi Kagome???...- Kagome simplemente bajo su mirada…

-Pues… como fuiste a buscar a Kikyo… y… y tardaste… tanto… tanto tiempo… y… tu ropa… y…- Kagome no siguió sonrojándose mucho mas… pero Inuyasha aun no le había comprendido…

-Creíste que estaba herido y Kikyo me curo???...- Kagome levanto su mirada casi a punto de tirar una carcajada pero al ver el rostro serio y confuso de Inuyasha se retuvo y movió suavemente su cabeza hacia los lados…

-Bien porque Kikyo nunca me curo…- Kagome le vio confundida…

-En… serio???... nunca nunca???...- Inuyasha asintió…

-Nunca…- Kagome se sonrojo levemente…

-Pero si tu y ella… eran… novios… y tu peleabas cierto???...- Inuyasha suspiro… y se puso nuevamente su Kosode… dejando su haori en su cintura…

-Si Kagome… pero no creas que yo estuve así de cerca con Kikyo como contigo…- Kagome le vio confundida y mas sonrojada…

-Lo lamento Inuyasha… creo que pensé… aunque fuera un… poco… que eras… como… Miroku… - Inuyasha se hizo un poco hacia atrás viendo sonrojado a la muchacha…

-Que??? Que es lo que creíste que había hecho con Kikyo???!!!...- Kagome simplemente miro hacia abajo sonrojada… e Inuyasha se acerco a ella abrazándola…

-Eso… eso es imposible Kagome… porque Kikyo es una miko… porque Kikyo ya no me ama… y… porque yo… ya no… la… amo…-

Kagome podía sentir el corazón del chico latir con rapidez al igual que el suyo… Inuyasha simplemente abrazo mas a la chica entre sus brazos y respiro profundamente el aroma de su cabello… Kagome trago lentamente y abrazo a Inuyasha de vuelta… -Inuyasha…- Inuyasha simplemente estrujo a la muchacha entre sus brazos…

-Si podría haber alguien… con quien yo… hiciera algo así… serias tu… y nosotros aun… no… hemos…- Kagome simplemente se estremeció… que era lo que el chico le estaba diciendo???!!!...

-Kagome…- Inuyasha suspiro el nombre de la muchacha contra su oído para después tomarle entre sus labios despacio… sin nada mas… ni lamerla… ni nada mas… solamente poniendo sus labios con suavidad envolviendo su cartílago… Kagome se estremeció… Inuyasha… estaba… seduciéndola???... Kagome se retracto mentalmente… imposible… Inuyasha no era así… su respiración se agito mucho mas al igual que su corazón y sentía que su rostro estaba ganándole al rojo de la ropa del chico…

Inuyasha dejo de abrazarla y separo sus labios de su oreja para soplar suavemente en ella haciendo que la muchacha se erizara mientras sacaba finalmente su haori y lo ponía en el suelo junto a ellos y en la base de un árbol para sentarse sobre el y atraer a la muchacha hacia su cuerpo sentándola sobre el… Kagome se estremeció y enredo sus brazos en el cabello del chico apretándolos contra su cuello al sentir el bulto de su excitación en su Hakama…

-Inuyasha…- Inuyasha gimo sin poder resistirlo al escuchar a la chica gemir su nombre mientras el la abrazaba apretándola contra su cuerpo y enterraba su rostro en su cuello… se separo de la chica y le miro un poco hacia arriba… viendo su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes… le atrajo mas hacia el y finalmente capturo sus labios con los suyos… el beso tan esperado… y que también valió la pena… comenzó despacio cepillando sus labios contra los de la muchacha… sintiendo su suavidad y su calor…

Pero luego abriendo más la boca y siendo seguido por la muchacha hasta que esta introdujo su lengua en su boca haciendo que inclinara sus caderas hacia arriba y que ambos gimieran… sintió que tragar prácticamente el gemido de la chica era lo mas deliciosos que nunca había sentido… y lo hizo de nuevo moviendo sus caderas obteniendo el mismo resultado… con la pequeña diferencia que sintió mas calor entre las piernas de la muchacha…

Inuyasha se separo un poco de la chica y levanto con rapidez su camisa sin darle tiempo a la chica para protestar… y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba besándola de nuevo… se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta apasionada de Kagome… al sentirla juntar las su cuerpo con el suyo y abrazar con mas fuerza su cuello sosteniendo el collar de cuentas entre sus dedos… paso sus manos despacio por los costados de la chica acariciándola con sus garras y disfrutando al sentir sus gemidos durante sus besos… al parecer sus garras podrían hacer algo mas que lastimar…

Las llevo con cuidado hacia la espalda de la chica debajo de su cabello y encontró el broche de sus sostén… al parecer si le habían servido todas esas ocasiones espiando a la muchacha la bañarse… sonrió durante su beso al recordar aquello y soltó su sostén de una vez… Kagome simplemente se apretó a el con mas fuerzas avergonzada de que viera sus pechos de cerca… Inuyasha simplemente continuo besando a la muchacha mientras logro que el soltara para sacar por completo su sostén…

En cuanto lo saco Kagome volvió a abrazarle… y el se rio besando su cuello complacido… pasando su lengua sobe su piel sintiendo su sabor… y los escalofríos en el cuerpo de la muchacha…

-Kagome… déjame verte…- la muchacha simplemente movía su rostro hacia los lados…

-Me da pena… además… tengo frio…- Inuyasha sonrió y soltó a la muchacha para llevar sus manos hasta su Kosode… se lo quito y lo coloco sobre la muchacha…

-Suéltame para que puedas ponerte mi Kosode…-

Kagome le soltó despacio y se lo puso lo mas rápido que pudo cerrándolo e impidiéndole al Hanyou el poder verla… Inuyasha coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas de una forma floja y le vio con picardía…

- Si no me dejas probarlos búsqueda algo mas que probar Kagome…- Kagome se sonrojo y lo abrazo de nuevo sintiendo como Inuyasha volvía a mover sus caderas… arqueo su espalda contra el y ambos se estremecieron al sentir su piel rozar en el suave movimiento…

-Kagome…- Inuyasha gimió su nombre suavemente a apretó mas el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el de el…

-no es justo… porque… tienes que… ir tu primero???...- Inuyasha beso a la chica con pasión y luego busco su mirada… Kagome le veía sonrojada pero decidida…

-Que quieres con el cuerpo de este Hanyou Kagome???...- Kagome vio la tristeza en los ojos del chico y lo beso con suavidad pera después abrazarlo…

-Inuyasha… eres hermoso…- Inuyasha simplemente apretó mas a la muchacha sobre el contra su cuerpo sintiendo como ambos corazones latían con rapidez… casi al mismo ritmo…

-Kagome…-

-Es verdad Inuyasha… y… te… deseo…- Inuyasha no podía decir nada en contra de eso… si ella quería hacer algo con el que lo hiciera… tenia completa libertad…

-Entonces hazme lo que quieres Kagome… soy tuyo…-Kagome se sonrojo aun mas… y no pudo moverse de su lugar durante unos momentos… hasta que por fin se separo del chico mirándole un poco confundida…

-Tu… aun… iras al infierno con Kikyo???...- Inuyasha suspiro… y vio a la chica con amor… la abrazo de nuevo y beso su mejilla…

-Kagome… yo te amo… a ti… no a Kikyo… no a Sango… no a Kagura o a Tsubaki… a ti Kagome… y solo a ti… es verdad que yo tenia promesas con Kikyo… pero… hablamos… y ella me libero de mis promesas… porque sabe… que yo te amo Kagome…- Kagome no pudo evitar que la lagrimas salieran de sus ojos al escuchar a su querido Hanyou decir esas palabras… palabras que tanto había querido escuchar… durante todos esos años… durante todo ese tiempo… y finalmente… ahí estaba… su Inuyasha la amaba!!!.. SU Inuyasha… sonrió sintiéndose mejor… se separo del chico y lo beso con dulzura…

Inuyasha correspondió a la chica con delicadeza… quería comprobar que sus palabras eran verdaderas… el mismo había pasado indeciso mucho tiempo pero cuando despejo las dudas de su corazón hablo con Kikyo… y todo quedo dicho… Kagome era todo para el… siempre lo había sido… y hasta ese día había podido confesárselo…

-Kagome…- Kagome le dio un ultimo pequeño beso y le miro enternecida…

-Entonces yo también soy tuya Inuyasha…- Inuyasha le sonrió y abrazo a la chica… Kagome suspiro y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro al chico… armándose de valor…

Siguió su recorrido con besos pequeño pero húmedos hasta su cuello y su clavícula… haciendo que Inuyasha se estremeciera con sus brazos inmóviles alrededor de sus cintura con los dedos entrelazados para mantenerla cerca… la muchacha se inclino un poco mas y puso sus labios sobre uno de los pezones del chico haciéndolo gemir… cerro los ojos y comenzó a succionarlo suavemente… Inuyasha arqueo su espalda y le apretó mas contra el… sintiendo su piel erizada y su deseo crecer mas en su Hakama…

-Kagome…-

Kagome termino su trabajo en uno y luego en el otro… sintiéndose un poco mas animada al escuchar la respiración del Hanyou… iba a continuar mas hacia abajo cuando se tomo con la venda en el abdomen del chico así que puso su lengua sobre su piel y subió por su piel sin detenerse hasta llegar a su cuello… Inuyasha se arqueo mas contra ella y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido… Kagome sonio satisfecha y separo su lengua de su piel dejando que el collar de cuantas permaneciera nuevamente sobre la clavícula del chico y dejándole libre para hacerlo que siempre le había llamado la atención…

Inuyasha gimió con fuerza y se curvó mas contra la chica también levantando su rostro hacia el cielo al sentir a Kagome succionar suavemente su manzana de Adán haciéndolo estremecerse por los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo cuando la chica comenzó a succionarlo… esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco… simplemente hacia ansiarle mas… desearle mas… haciéndolo… arder…

-Ka… go… me…-

Kagome finalmente beso al chico y se sorprendió al sentir la desesperación con que respondió su beso enredando su lengua con la suya y respirando pesadamente… ella misma le respondió y gimió al sentir una de las traviesas manos de Inuyasha abrir el Kosode y posarse sobe uno de sus pechos apretándolo con suavidad… Kagome ni pudo hacer nada mas que suspirar y retorcerse contra el al sentir su garra dar vueltas alrededor de su pezón…

-Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha se separo de los labios de la chica para llevar su boca a su pecho desocupado… gimiendo el junto con Kagome al sentir su sabor… paso su lengua una y otra vez sobre el… le succiono y hasta mordió suavemente… simplemente haciendo a la muchacha sentir la presión de sus colmillos sintiendo como su corazón latía mas rápidamente y su respiración se agitaba mas… gruño contra su pecho y Kagome enredo sus dedos entre su cabello al sentir las vibraciones de la boca del chico… Inuyasha simplemente gruño mas fuertemente…

-Kagome…- Kagome gimió al escuchar su voz ronca y profunda… definitivamente excitada…

-lo… lamento… ya… no… no puedo mas… te deseo…- Inuyasha volvió a besar a la muchacha nuevamente al terminar de hablar y llevo sus manos hasta su falda soltándola… puso sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha y la hizo arrodillarse sobre el quitando su falda y bajando despacio sus bragas… Kagome supo que hubiera podido intentar detenerlo pero su boca ahora estaba en su pecho y no tenia las fuerzas para hablar…

Inuyasha deshecho su topa y llevo sus manos a su Hakama soltando su nudo tan rápido como podía… sin dejar de succionar el suave pecho de Kagome sintiendo como ella gemía en sus orejas y enredaba sus dedos en su cabello… finalmente se libero de su Hakama y la lanzo cerca de sus pies… puso sus manos nuevamente sobre la cintura de la muchacha y beso sus labios… Kagome finalmente miro el rostro del Hanyou t vio aquellas manchar moradas en su rostro… pero no temió… simplemente le sonrió y se apoyo sobre sus hombros bajando despacio sobre el como una de sus manos le guiaba mientras con la otra se tomaba el mismo para hacer que las cosas fueran mas fáciles…

Kagome se estremeció al sentir su punta caliente en su entrada y escucho a Inuyasha ronronear suavemente mientras ponía sus dos manos en sus caderas y le dejaba libre de presión para que ella bajara a su ritmo mientras el enterraba su rostro entre sus pechos… Kagome trago lentamente y cerro sus ojos apoyando su mejilla contra la cabeza del Hanyou bajando despacio y sintiendo como poco a poco iba entrando en su interior… hasta que finalmente sintió su barrera… y suspiro… cerro los ojos con fuerza y se dejo caer contra Inuyasha dando un pequeño grito…

Inuyasha se separo de la chica y busco su rostro preocupado…

-Ka…gome… estas… bien???...- Kagome asintió y abrazo al chico gimiendo con suavidad…

-Eres grande…- el simplemente la abrazo… tratando de respirar… y dándose cuenta de lo deliciosos que se sentían sus músculos alrededor de el… su calor… gruño sin poder evitarlo pero lucho por mantenerse bajo control… el no era una bestia y no iba a arruinar algo tan especial…

-Ya estoy… bien Inuyasha…- el chico asintió y movía sus caderas suavemente sintiendo el cuerpo de la muchacha sobre el temblar…

-Kagome… estas… segura???...- la chica asintió y el coloco sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas haciéndole entrar mas en su interior… ambos de arquearon contra el otro y gimieron quedándose inmóviles por otro instante… Inuyasha trago lentamente y comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio… no era mucho lo que avanzaba dentro y fuera de la muchacha… pero cuando Kagome comenzó a moverse con el dejo de pensar en ello… era simplemente… maravilloso…

Kagome se arqueo contra el y apretó sus brazo contra su cintura dejando quela muchacha se inclinada para atrás y le mostrara el movimiento de sus pechos… no puso resistirlo y llevo nuevamente sus labios hasta estos gimiendo contra ellos a la vez que pasaba su lengua sobre ellos… Kagome simplemente gemía junto con el Hanyou… y abrió los ojos despacio viendo sus peludas orejas al alcance de su boca… sonrió y se inclino mas hacia el…

Inuyasha gruño contra el pecho de la muchacha al sentir los suaves y tibio labios de su Kagome cobre su oreja… y luego cuando paso su lengua sobre el… comenzó a acelerar un poco mas el paso sintiendo que estaba acercándose a algo que necesitaba… al igual que Kagome… la muchacha gimió y se curvo nuevamente contra el cuerpo se su amante cuando este llevo sus manos a sus caderas y comenzó a levantarle mas lejos de el para luego dejarle caer sobre el con bastante velocidad…

Kagome comenzó a gemir mucho mas sintiendo que se acercaba a algo así que dejo las orejas del chico y busco sus labios… sorprendiéndose al ver que Inuyasha también buscaba los suyos con desesperación… Inuyasha adentro su lengua en la boca de la muchacha tanto como pudo al sentir como el estrecho pasaje de la chica se volvía mas estrecho una vez mas haciéndolo jadeas mas fuertemente… mientras recibía los gemidos de Kagome gustoso en su boca…

-Inu… inu… ahhhh… in… inu… ya… SHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- Inuyasha grito junto con la muchacha al clavar sus colmillos en su cuello sintiendo que la chica apretaba aun mas a su alrededor y que su ser se derramaba en su interior… ambos se quedaron quietos después de eso… jadeando… sintiendo las gotas de sudor bajar despacio sobre su piel… Inuyasha lamio la sangre que salió de la herida y luego le dio un beso en el hombro a Kagome…

-Te amo Inuyasha…- Inuyasha beso a la chica cansada al igual que el y vio su Kosode que había sido desechado hace mucho fuera del cuerpo de la muchacha para colocarlo sobre ella mientras se hacía hacia atrás y se recostaba contra el árbol sin salir de la muchacha…

-Yo también te amo Kagome…- la muchacha sonrió y dejo su cabeza descansando en su hombro… Inuyasha supo que se quedo dormida casi de inmediato y pensó que no tenia nada de malo si el dormía también…

------

Inuyasha gimió mientras sentía un fuerte olor a… sexo???... abrió los ojos y se percato de la muchacha dormida sobre el…

'Maldita sea no fue un sueño!!!...' Inuyasha trago lentamente sintiendo el suave respirar de Kagome contra su piel… sonrió y la abrazo para acostarla como se debía sobre su haori dejándola también sobre su Kosode… salió de ella y se arrodillo aun entre sus piernas mirando el cielo…

'aun faltan un par de horas para el amanecer…'

Suspiro y se disponía a acostarse a al lado de la muchacha para abrazarla y dormir en lo que restaba de la noche cuando se movió flexionando un poco sus piernas haciendo que un fuerte olor a excitación llegara a su nariz… volteo a ver a la muchacha y vio los vellos entre sus piernas… trago lentamente y se acerco mas a ella… nunca había visto a Kagome ahí… de hecho no tenia idea de cómo había sabido que podía entrar en ella si el nunca se había interesado por esas cosas o se había informado sobre el asunto…

'instinto???... bah!!! Que importa…' se encogió de hombros y con cuidado llevo sus dedos hasta la chica viendo que había algo oculto ahí… y de hecho lo descubrió… vio entre sus pliegues de carne rosa y húmeda encontrando una abertura realmente pequeña… se sorprendió y dirigió su mirada hacia su miembro sorprendido…

'Como rayos entre ahí???...' se acerco mas curioso y percibió algo que olía como el… o que al menos le pertenecía… suspiro y Kagome se agitó inconsciente… sujeto sus piernas cuando la muchacha intento girarse mientras la escucho gemir suavemente…

Saco su cabeza de entre sus piernas y vio que aun seguía dormida… se sentiría como un depravado si ella llegara a descubrirlo mirándole de esa forma y sin ningún permiso… regreso a observarla cuando vio que algo salía… vio el fluido un poco viscoso y un poco dudoso le toco con su lengua… sabia muy extraño… pero no de forma desagradable… subió su lengua por la carne de la muchacha sin despagarla de su piel y esta se retorció de nuevo…

Inuyasha trago llevando su lengua nuevamente dentro de su boca sintiendo el extraño sabor… pero al ver nuevamente aquel pequeño lugar busco adentrar sus lengua… y para su sorpresa entro… Kagome volvió a retorcerse y el simplemente detuvo sus piernas… le daba mucha curiosidad… introdujo mas su lengua pegando su cara a la muchacha y escucho un fuerte gemido…

-Inuyasha…- se separo de la muchacha con rapidez y le vio sonrojada… y con los ojos entrecerrados… el se sonrojo la limite y comenzó a tartamudear asustado tratando de excusarse…

-Inuyasha… se siente bien… podrías… seguir???...- Inuyasha vio a la chica sonrojada y asintió… despacio y con un poco de temor puso su lengua sobre ella nuevamente… moviéndole hacia arriba y hacia abajo… hasta que se topo con un pequeño montículo de carne y Kagome gimió cuando le toco… a Inuyasha le dio curiosidad y le cubrió con los labios escuchando un jadeo de Kagome… sonrió y de inmediato percibió que el olor de excitación de la muchacha aumentaba…

Continúo con lo que hacia un momento y llevo su lengua hacia bajo nuevamente encontrándose que para su sorpresa se había humedecido con la excitación de la muchacha… la tomo con su lengua y gimió… era diferente a lo que probo antes… sintiendo que Kagome había comenzado a masajear sus orejas para animarlo continuo con su tarea hasta que Kagome le pidió que parara…

-Tu turno… acuéstate…-

Inuyasha vio a la muchacha confundido y ella simplemente le empujo y le dejo acostado… Kagome vio sus vendas y se sintió un poco culpable…

-Quieres seguir??? Estas… sangrando…- Inuyasha se miro el mismo y luego miro a la muchacha sonriendo y tragando lentamente…

-Esta bien… no… te preocupes… no es como si me sentaras…- Kagome sonrió y vio el miembro del chico semi-erecto… suspiro y bajo su rostro hacia el tomándolo dentro de su boca… Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente y casi se sentó al ver lo que la chica hacia… pro cualquier intento por sentarse se esfumo al sentir su lengua pasar una y otra vez sobre su piel caliente…

Kagome gimió y siguió con su tarea… succionando su excitado miembro… en la punta… en el medio y en la base… despacio… y mas rápido cuando Inuyasha comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente contra su boca… comenzó a apresurarse y a sacarle y meterle de su boca acariciándole con su lengua hasta que Inuyasha grito y se derramo en su interior… Kagome simplemente sonrió viendo al chico sonrojado y sudado… se acorto a su lado e Inuyasha la abrazo…

-Kagome…-

Kagome le abrazo sonrió… Inuyasha la soltó y le miro un poco preocupado…

-Kagome… tu… volviste a sentirlo… cuando yo… bueno…- Kagome puso su dedo en sus labios y lo beso con suavidad…

-No te preocupes Inuyasha… no fue necesario…- Inuyasha se sentó de golpe…

-Claro que si!!!...- Kagome se sorprendió y Inuyasha se coloco despacio sobre ella besándola ahora con suavidad… Kagome abrió mas sus piernas cuando el coloco las suyas entre las de ella… y se arquero contra el al sentirlo casi recostarse sobre su cuerpo rozando suavemente su miembro en su entrada…

-Kagome… quiero… preguntarte algo…- Kagome asintió abrazando al chico cuando comenzaba a empujarse con un poco mas de fuerza contra ella para entrar…

-Como… es que… puedo… entrar si es… tan… pequeño…- Kagome sonrió y abrazo al chico cuando había entrado por completo…

-Si un bebe sale por ahí Inuyasha… no debería de ser muy difícil que tu entres…- Inuyasha se separo de la muchacha y le vio asustado…

-QUE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Un bebe!!!???...- Kagome asintió sonriéndole con ternura…

-Estas loca!!!??? Como va a caber un bebe por ahí???!!!...- Kagome puso un mano en su ostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios…

-Se expande Inuyasha… es muy doloroso… por eso… los partos son dolorosos…- Inuyasha le vio sintiéndose mal…

-Te… lastime???... había un poco de sangre cuando…- Kagome volvió a besarle…

-Es normal que eso pase la primera vez Inuyasha…- Inuyasha se calmo un poco por la sonrisa tranquilizadora que la chica le mostraba… y la abrazo con mas fuerza…

-Perdóname… nunca quise herirte…- Kagome simplemente sonrió y le abrazo con fuerza levantando sus caderas contra las de el…

-Lo se… ahora… acompáñame Inuyasha… muévete conmigo…- Inuyasha sonrió y beso a la muchacha con pasión comenzando a moverse contra ella… sintiendo sus pechos contra su torso cada vez que le embestía… Kagome comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza… y a arquearse mas contra el… Inuyasha dejo de besar a la muchacha…

-Kagome… mírame…-

Kagome abrió sus ojos con un poco de dificultad sintiendo que recibió su recompensa por esforzarse para abrirlos al ver a Inuyasha sudado y jadeando sobre ella mirándole con… amor???... si… amor…

-Cada vez… que… culminemos… acompáñame… si???...- Kagome le sonrió… y le beso con suavidad…

-Tratare tontito pero debes de esperarme si quieres que siempre pase…- Inuyasha le beso…

-Si… trabajare en ello…- Kagome sonrió y lo abrazo con mas fuerza… e Inuyasha gimió con ella…

'Kagome… siempre… para lo que sea… no me dejes solo… acompáñame…'

_**Domingo 27 de enero de 2008**_

**Hola!!! Bien se que debía de haber seguido con otro fic en lugar de escribir este one shot… pero es que la idea me llego de repente y pues… no pude resistirme… les confieso que ya no e seguido con Mis ojos y e intentado seguir con Mi reina y solo me faltaba una pagina para terminar al cap… pero me fui a comer asi que cuando regrese mi inspiración había muerto xd… muy malo… **

**Y pues por ahí me han dicho que tardo mucho en actualizar y pos lo lamento pero es que si no estoy inspirada los caps no funcionan por simples así que no me gustan y los borro y de nada sirve… solamente para practicar escribir un poco mas rápido así que de nada sirve… y pos me disculpo pero espero que pronto termine ese cap de mi reina y pueda subirlo… **

**También me gustaría seguir con secuestrada… tengo mucho sin actualizarle y muchas personas me han pedido que les siga pero siempre me alejan de fic buah!!! Pero palabra que después de mi reina voy luchar con secuestrada para tratar de sacar ese cap…que es un lemon xD… weno weno espero que les haya gustado y pues nos vemos hasta la próxima!!! Gracias por leer!!!... y gracias por su paciencia xD…**

**PD Gomen por los errores en la ultima parte es que ya no la leí después de terminarle xD… byebye…**


End file.
